


Mōhitotsu no jikan ni

by Seto_kun



Series: Cursed Class [1]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Curse of Class 3, F/M, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: Gold was excited to be in the same class as his friends and didn't care about the so called 'curse of class 3-3'. Gold was chosen as the 'non-existent' one and panicked. The quiet Red Sentōki offered to take his place. Mr. Sakakibara doesn't know what to do. Yet, neither do the students. Rated M for Character deaths and swearing.





	1. Curse of Luck

"Oh yea! Class 3-3! This will be fun!" Gold yelled. "You know, they say it's cursed." Crystal whispered. "Pfft. I don't believe in that. I mean come on. Curses, really? It's just a joke. Besides, we're all together and that's great!" Gold exclaimed. "...Maybe I can change classes to get away from you." Silver muttered. Gold just shot the other male a glare before sighing. "Well. We can't be late on the first day. I mean come on! Let's get going before the bell rings!"

No one really believed in the rumors that went around Yomiyama Middle School, as if a class could be cursed. However, it didn't bother the students. There was a lot of superstitions about the school. It had actually been a while since the so called 'Curse of Class 3-3' actually happened. Over the years the kids stopped believing in it and so the students of Class 3-3 hung out with the other classes and no one had to be 'non-existent' since... No one knew when. But yet, this year things would be changing.

"Non-existent? Didn't we stop that years ago?" Silver asked as he frowned slightly. As if they had to do this stupid thing. "I've heard that there was a different way to prevent the curse from happening." Crystal stated. "Well we did but now we have to do it a different way. Our... Helper is out at the moment." Mr. Sakakibara said. "Now I am going to pick a name from the class list." Mr. Sakakibara pulled out a small box and pulled out a piece of paper. "The non-existent person will be... Gold Izuna." Everyone turned to face Gold who was utterly shocked.  
"I volunteer to take his place!" Silver shouted as he stood up. Everyone was startled now. "Silver Roketto please sit down. Gold Izuna do you understand your duties as the non-existent person?" Mr. Sakakibara said. Gold only slowly nodded his head before slipping down into his seat. He didn't want to be non-existent. He just wanted to have a normal school year! "Gold doesn't have to do this! I will be the non-existent person!" Silver snapped. "Silver Roketto please sit down and be quiet." Mr. Sakakibara said calmly. "No! I will be the non-existent one in Gold's place!" Silver replied. "Actually I will do it." A male spoke up. Everyone turned. It had been Red Sentōki. Red was a well respected student at Yomiyama Middle School. He was known for being quiet and only speaking up if he felt like defending someone. "Alright then, does anyone object to this?" Mr. Sakakibara asked as he sighed. No one said anything. "Fine Red Sentōki shall be the non-existent person for this school year."

Gold looked over at Red, he felt surprised and was in awe. Red never had stood up for Gold before or really anyone expect for his few close friends. Gold wanted to thank Red but knew he couldn't. Not until the end of the school year. Gold faced forward and tried his best to pay attention to the lesson. If only he knew what was about to come...


	2. Lucky Guess

"Red Sentōki was really nice to have taken your place Izuna-kun." Yellow de Tokiwa Grove said as she smiled. Gold only nodded his head. "I guess you're right Tokiwa-chan." Gold replied as he bit his lip. He was very nervous. Red was a nice kid and hardly actually talked with people except for Green Oak, Blue Shinka and Yellow de Tokiwa Grove. "Izuna-kun, want to come over to my house after school?" Crystal asked. "Hoshi-chan, we have homework to do together!" Emerald Kāmā shouted. "Oh sorry, I almost forgot. I'll see you tomorrow Izuna-kun!" Crystal said as she took off. "I have to go Izuna-kun, I said I'd meet up with Birch-chan and Chāmā-kun." Yellow said before leaving.

Gold flipped through his math textbook. He really wasn't interested in doing his homework at all. In fact Gold just wanted to hang with Silver, but the male had left early that day. Something about a family emergency. Gold didn't care too much about that. Gold really wanted to learn more about Red. There was just something about the crimson eyed male that intrigued Gold. Gold sighed and put away his math textbook and went on the computer. There had to be something else to do.

"Roketto-kun isn't in school today. I heard that something happened to his Father." Gold was ignoring the whispers going through the school. Gold knew that Silver's Father was very ill, had some sort of disease. It wasn't surprising that such a rumor was going along. "Izuna-kun~" Sapphire called out happily before hugging the other. "Birch-chan, it's good to see you again. Isn't Chāmā-kun with you today?" Gold asked. "No. Ruby is off helping Yowai-kun. You don't really know him. He missed the first day of school because he was sick. Ruby decided to help him today." Sapphire quickly explained. "Yowai-kun? I don't know him at all. There's a student here with a last name like that?" Gold asked with a frown. "Yes. His full name is Wally Yowai. He's actually sick a lot of the time, like Silver's Father."

Gold glanced around the class room. He knew most of the kids in the class but there was some new ones. Gold assumed that they were newcomers or something like that. But it wasn't like Gold paid much attention to people outside of his friends. Yet still, he had a feeling that he need to learn more about the other students.

"Izuna-kun!"

Gold was startled and looked up to see a unfamiliar girl standing before him. "Izuna-kun. It's very nice to meet you." She said as she bowed slightly. "Excuse me? I don't know you. Who are you?" Gold asked with a frown. "I'm Platinum Berlitz. It's very nice to meet you Izuna-kun." Gold just frowned. This had to be one of the late arrivals. "Nice to meet you too Berlitz-chan."

Apparently this class was smaller than Gold had first noticed. It only had 23 students, Gold included. Gold did his best to write down the names of all the students on a piece of paper.  
 _Gold Izuna. Silver Roketto. Green Oak. Blue Shinka. Yellow de Tokiwa Grove. Crystal Hoshi. Wally Yowai. Sapphire Birch. Platinum Berlitz. Red Sentōki. Ruby Chāmā. Emerald Kāmā. Bianca Yu. Black Musō. White Musō. Pearl Sekkachi. Hugh Tankina. Diamond Mizu. Cheren Kyōshi. Lack Two. Whi Two. Y na Gābena. X Inpei._


	3. Guessing Games

"Wah! I don't get this at all!" Emerald shouted. "Don't worry Kāmā-kun. I'll help you out." Crystal said with a smile. Gold was watching his friend closely. He wasn't even too sure why he was doing this. "Students! Students! Please be quiet! Pay attention!" Mr. Sakakibara cried out. Everyone became hushed. "Thank you. Now today we'll be working on-" Suddenly someone burst into the classroom. "Kouichi! We need you to report to the office right away!"

Everyone decided to all just talk. With the teacher out of the room and everyone left alone there was nothing better to do. "So did you watch Proteam Omega last night? Utterly perfect. I mean so amazing." Diamond said with a grin. "I saw it! It was the best one yet!" Silver exclaimed. Gold just decided to doodle. He didn't want to join in the conversations going on around him. "Izuna-kun!" Gold looked up and saw White staring at him. "Yes Musō-chan?" Gold asked as he sat down his pencil. "What are you drawing? That looks kind of weird." White said. Gold looked down at his doodle. It was a dead body hanging over a pile of skulls. "I dunno know. Go bother your brother!" Gold hissed.

That day they had been dismissed early.

"Wah...! That day was totally weird." Sapphire cried out. "I agree. I mean did you see what Mr. Sakakibara did? He seemed very worried when he got told to go to the office." Green said. "Well maybe he was expecting news?" Yellow offered. "That seems highly unlikely. What do you think Blue?" Silver asked. "I just think we're all over thinking this." Blue answered. "Well maybe we're just-" Crystal started to say before her phone started to ring. "Um excuse me. I have to take this." Crystal said before stepping back. After a few minutes Crystal's face turned pale and she started to run away. "Where are you going Hoshi-chan?!" Ruby cried out. "Something happened at home. My sister is hurt!" Crystal yelled back.

"Hoshi-chan isn't in school today. I heard that something horrible had happened to her sister." Gold did his best to ignore the rumors going around. He knew that something had happened to Crystal's sister, of course she wouldn't be in school. But Gold didn't know if it was something serious or not. "Gold. Did you hear the news?" Silver asked as he walked up behind the other. "News? What news?" Gold asked, slightly confused. "Crystal's younger sister got in an accident and died yesterday." Silver said in a low voice. Gold's eyes widened. That just couldn't be true!

"As some of you may know, Hoshi's younger sister got into an accident yesterday and has passed on. She will not be in today. I suggest that we all do our best to help her get through this difficult time." Mr. Sakakibara told the class. There was a lot of whispers going through the class. Gold wasn't too sure what to think about this. Was this the curse of class 3-3? Was this because they had used a different method to prevent the curse this year? Gold had no idea. He only had guesses, and guesses would only got a person so far...


	4. Game of Death

"...Man. I feel so bad for Crystal. That must totally suck." Yellow said softly. "Yea. I guess so. I mean... Losing a family member..." Silver whispered. "How's your Father Roketto-kun?" Green asked. "As if I'd tell you." Silver replied. "Silver, be nice." Gold warned. "Whatever. I don't have to do anything."

"Crystal, how are you doing?" Gold asked softly. "I'm fine... I'm just kind of... Startled. I mean... How could this have happened? They said... It just shouldn't have happened. Not to Kotone at least..." Crystal replied. "Well... Things just tend to happen. You of all people should know that. It was an accident. They couldn't have prevented it." Gold said, attempting to comfort Crystal. "Accidents can be prevented. I just... How didn't anyone see that coming? It's so stupid..." Crystal mumbled. "I have to go. My mom's calling me for supper. I'll talk to you later!" Gold explained. "Oh. Okay. Talk to you later." Crystal said as Gold hung up the phone.

"Roketto-kun!" Gold shouted as he jumped on the other. "Get the fuck off of me you idiot!" Silver hissed before attempting to shove Gold off of him. "No! I'm kidnapping you so come along with me!" Gold shouted. "But we have to get to class." Silver said, utterly confused. "We don't have to go to class. Come on. Let's go check on Crystal. She said she wasn't going to come in today. Claims she's sick. Probably lying." Gold explained. "Or maybe she's actually sick you moron. Let's just get to class."

"Shinka-chan! I need your help!" Yellow cried out. "My help? With what Yell- I mean Tokiwa-chan?" Blue asked, slightly confused. "Green said he was going to talk to Red. That's against the rules and I couldn't stop him..." Yellow said softly. "Don't worry. I'll stop those two morons."

"...Red... I just can't stand this. How can I let you do this? You need to get off your high Rapidash and stop doing this! Stop being non-existent!" Green yelled. Red didn't reply. Green was starting to get upset. "Red knock this off! I swear that by doing this you're not helping anyone!" Green snapped. Red just turned to leave when he saw Blue running over. "Oak-kun! Please stop! Don't break the rules. Please don't..." Blue begged. "It's not going to do anything. Can't you see? The curse has already started! Kotone died! Even before we picked the non-existence person someone had died!" Green said in a shrill voice. "I... I don't understand." Blue stated. "...My sister... She died... She died before school even started."

Gold rubbed his head. "What do ya mean Crystal ain't home?" Gold asked with an annoyed look on his face. "She headed off for school this morning. And anyways, shouldn't you two _be_ in school?" Crystal's mom asked. Gold just grumbled an apology before turning to leave. "We're sorry for bothering you Miss Hoshi." Silver said as he bowed quickly before chasing after Gold. "What does this even prove? I don't understand why you had to drag me along here." Silver hissed. "We have to find Crystal, before it's too late."


	5. Deadly Consequences

Gold pulled Silver along as he raced across the street. He had to find Crystal. That was basically all he knew. Something was wrong and he had to fix it. "Slow down Gold! You're hurting my arm!" Silver cried out as he felt another yank on his arm. Gold didn't stop. He had to finish this. Gold finally realized they had ended up in front of the school. "...Hey! Gold! Look up! On the roof!" Silver shouted. Gold looked up and felt frozen. Two people were arguing on the roof, pretty close to the edge...

"Knock it off Green! Stop saying such things! The curse can't be happening! Mr. Sakakibara said we were safe!" Blue screamed. Green clenched his fists. "No! HE WAS WRONG!" Green screeched before running at Blue and starting to scuffle with her. "G-get off!" Blue yelled. "NOT UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND!" Green replied. "Guys! You're too close to the-" Red started to say. Blue felt Green push her, she started to fall. "GREEN HELP ME!" Blue screamed as she went over. Green grabbed her hand. "Blue! Hold on! I got you!" Green answered. Green struggled to pull her up but in the end he went over the edge with her. Red's eyes widened as his two friends and rivals went out of sight. Red backed away and ran back inside.

Gold watched as the two bodies went over the edge. He couldn't do anything, he was frozen. Silver was the one who raced over. "GOLD WE GOT TO HELP THEM! COME ON!" Silver screamed as he attempt to at least catch one of them. Gold only closed his eyes, wishing this was only a dream. There was a thud and Gold felt dizzy. Gold ended up fainting as Silver started to cry.

"Shouldn't you be in school Miss?" The storekeeper asked. "I... I had to run an errand for my Mother. You see... She's at home sick." Crystal lied, she didn't want to admit that she was skipping school. "Oh. I see. You take care then." The storekeeper said. Crystal grabbed the groceries and headed out of the store. Crystal hurried to cross the street. She saw to ambulances race by. _I wonder where they're going..._

"I want everyone to stay calm! Please step away from the bodies!" Mr. Sakakibara cried out. By now the students of class 3-3 had gathered around outside after Red had come in screaming that Blue Shinka and Green Oak had fallen off the roof. A few of the students were crying and others were just shocked. "Please make way. The ambulances have arrived." Mr. Sakakibara announced. Silver was off to the side. He knew this was pointless. They were both dead. It just wasn't possible for them to have survived that fall. Silver glanced over to where Gold was being helped off. He had fainted and hit his head, but overall seemed fine.

They all got to go home early that day. Everyone was quiet, they had known that the curse was actually happening. There was no other reason for it. Most of the students were blaming Green for talking to Red, while the rest of them agreed that the curse had started before they picked the non-existent one. Either way, more students and family members were going to die.

"Red, aren't you hungry?" Red's mom asked. Red shook his head and pushed away his plate. "I'm going to do homework." Red replied as he got up. "Okay. But please be quiet. Your brother is sleeping. He isn't feeling well today. Red nodded his head and headed up to the room he shared with his younger brother. Red closed the door and headed for his desk. Once there he opened his textbook. "...Red...?" A small voice asked. Red looked over, his brother was now awake. "Yes Ash?" Red asked softly. "Can you get me a glass of water?" Ash asked. "Yeah. Just give me a minute." Red said before getting up. As he exited the room he thought about what had happened today. Was it his fault? Most of his classmates seemed to think so... Was he to blame for Blue and Green's deaths? Red didn't know and really didn't want to think about it. He walked into the bathroom and screamed.


	6. Consequence of the Actions

When Gold arrived at home his Mother wasn't there. It wasn't exactly unusual. Gold headed to the kitchen to make himself a snack. On the fridge was a note addressed to him. Gold sighed and grabbed it. It seemed his younger brother had gotten sick at school and his Mother wanted to get him checked out. Gold placed the note on the table and grabbed some bread. The rest of the day was going to be pretty boring.

Silver approached his house and was startled to see people crowded around. He wasn't too sure if that was a good sign or not. "Excuse me. I need to get through." Silver said as he made his way through the crowd. Silver's eyes widened when he saw his Father on a gurney. "Hey! Wait! What's going on?!" Silver asked in a panicked voice. "Your Father's health has gotten worse. We have to take him to the hospital." A paramedic replied. "Wait! You can't!" Silver screamed. "It's either take him in or let him die."

"Mei. I'm so worried. You don't understand. I've been keeping track. So far we've had five deaths. The curse had to have started before we started." Mr. Sakakibara said. "Don't worry Kouichi. I'll help you figure out which one is the dead one. Now all we have to do is get all of the students together and let me look at them." Came the reply. "Mei... You know I can't allow that." Mr. Sakakibara said. "Kouichi. You know we have to do this. Or else more people will die. You know the curse could get me too..." Mei whispered. "I know... And that's what worries me. If you get more involved I fear you'll be killed..."

The school was abuzz with the news. Apparently Wally Yowai had gotten sicker and passed away. The kids were getting frightened now. That meant only twenty students remained of Class 3-3. Crystal hadn't appeared at school either, something about having to help her Mother. Gold stared at the board and closed his eyes. Anything was better than actually paying attention to Mr. Sakakibara talk about when the funeral was going to be happening.  
Silver was busy making a list, he wasn't even sure why. He felt the need to make a list. As Mr. Sakakibara spoke about Wally's funeral, Silver wrote down names; names of his classmates. He took into account everyone's mental state and any and all health concerns. He was attempting to figure out who might die next. Silver paused and took time to write down the names of his classmates family members, or at least the ones he remembered. Silver glanced at the paper right before the fire alarm went off.  
The kids got lined up and headed for the door. Silver grabbed his list and hurried to join his classmates. Gold was staring at Silver before Mr. Sakakibara order the students to get moving. Gold turned to face the front and hurried on out. Silver was the last person in line, but that wasn't a big surprise, he had taken the time to grab his list after all. The kids didn't know what they were going to be faced with once they got outside...


	7. Action Takes Place

The kids spilled outside and went across the street like they were ordered to. The kids looked back at the school. There wasn't any smoke and the teachers looked just as confused as they did. **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** The shots rang out. A few kids screamed and others ducked for cover. Silver's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. Five shots had found a target, each kid was now dead.  
Gold counted the bleeding bodies. Five, which meant the bullets had found a target. Gold stared at the kids. _Bianca Yu, Hugh Tankina, Cheren Kyōshi, Y na Gābena and X Inpei. The latest victims of the Curse of Class 3-3..._ Gold squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold back the tears. He had hoped that this school year was going to be good, instead it turned out horrid.

They were sent home early from school again. The parents were starting to get annoyed by this. But they had no idea why this was happening, why these kids were dying. And they'd probably never know. Gold slammed the door shut which had prompted his Mother to yell at him. His younger brother Ethan had started to cry from the sudden loud noise. Gold hated Ethan so much. Gold liked it much better before his younger brother got sent to live with him and their Mother. Life was easier. "You should just shut up Ethan. I hate you so much!" Gold snapped. "Gold! Don't be mean to your brother! Go to your room right now!"

Gold had stormed upstairs and was now laying on his bed. His eyes were half-closed as he thought about how his life had led up to this. He had been pretty young when Ethan had been born. It was probably around when he was four. It was when Gold was six that his Father had divorced his Mom and taken Ethan with him. Gold had been glad since Ethan was a smelly and annoying child, and he disliked having to share his Mom. It was probably around when Gold was 10 when their Father had died and Ethan was shipped back to live with them. Gold buried his face in his pillow. Maybe he could ask Mr. Sakakibara to explain the curse to the parents...

School wasn't open the next day. Everyone took the day off. Gold was hanging out with Crystal, Silver, Red and Yellow. The rest of their class had happened to be around them, not that Gold really cared. Everyone had been whispering about the curse and whether or not to tell their families about it since it had been shown that the families of Class 3-3 weren't safe from the curse.  
"I'd like to tell my Mom. My younger brother is sick and I rather not have him die." Red explained as he took a bite out of his rice ball. "But then again, is it better to tell our family and worry them? I mean... If I tell my Mother about the curse having claimed my sister she'll freak!" Crystal exclaimed. Everyone was busy thinking. "I think... The curse might actually claim another victim if we don't inform our families. I mean, if we tell them they can be more careful, right?" Silver pointed out. "Yea. I guess so. Let's talk to Mr. Sakakibara."


	8. Placing the Blame

"I'm glad that you all could make it. Now I want to tell you about the Curse of Class 3-3. 48 years ago, there was a student named Misaki Yomiyama. He was a charming student, good looking and excelled in both academics and sport. All the teachers and students admired him. In his 9th grade, he was placed in class 3. Shortly after entering 9th grade, he died in an accident. Unable to accept his death, his classmates decided to continue acting as if he is alive they did stuff like talking with his desk,pretending to go home with him. Even at graduation, the principal arranged to have Misaki's seat included in the ceremony. After graduation, they took a picture of the class and found Misaki included, with a pale face, but smiling like everyone else. After that incident, the class had grown closer to death than any other.  
"It started in 1973, a year after when they found out about having an extra student and were one desk short. At first they just thought it was an error and ignored it. But six students and ten of their family members died that year. Since then they found out that there is a 'dead one' in the class. The 'dead one' is the person who died a year or a few years before, but somehow they have been resurrected and placed in that class. All the memories of the people around the 'dead person' are altered, so the other students think that he/she is still alive. The dead person also doesn't realize that they're already dead. Because of that, at least one student or their family members die each month. This happened because of the countermeasures in Class 3-3 in 1972. The students before have tried many ways to prevent this, including changing the classroom and the class name from class 3-3 to 3-C. However it didn't work. Until 10 years ago, they found out that in order to prevent the calamity they have to treat a person as if he/she doesn't exist to make up for the presence of the dead person." Mr. Sakakibara announced. There was a bunch of parents now talking to each other in hushed tones. "You may now be excused. Please do take care."

"That was a load of rubbish. How could you even talk me into coming here?" Gold's Mother asked. Gold sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask you to come, in fact you were the one who wanted to come because you thought 'it might be important'." Gold snapped. "Don't raise your voice to me!" Gold's Mother snapped back. "I thought you wanted to know why we always have been coming home early and what's with all the deaths! I don't give a damn if you believe it or not! It's what happening and I hope the curse gets to you!"

"That was a pretty harsh thing to say Izuna-kun." Platinum said with a frown. "Yea, I guess so but... She didn't believe it so she deserves to die!" Gold exclaimed. "Gold, no one deserves to die. It doesn't matter what they've done." Red stated. Gold sighed and rubbed his head. "All of you didn't have a parent who claimed this was utterly made up!" Gold snapped. "I suggest calming down Gold." Silver muttered. "How many of us are left? Have you guys thought about that? How many people have _died_? This isn't going to stop! We have to figure out what went wrong!" Gold exclaimed.  
"I believe you're saying we have to place the blame on something, isn't that what you're saying?" White asked. "Well no... Actually... Maybe. I'm not too sure. I mean... Something _must have_ messed up." Gold muttered. "Well... There's... The fact that..." Whi started to say. "Maybe this is _your_ fault Gold! If you _hadn't_ refused to be the 'Extra' then maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Emerald shouted. "Kāmā-kun! Please don't...!" Crystal started to say. "...No... Maybe this is my fault..." Gold said softly.


	9. Blaming the Stupidity

"I'm sorry." The words weren't even reaching Silver's ears. He knew this was going to happen, he knew it. Yet, he didn't want to accept it. This idea was stupid, this idea was insane. Letting a new person into the class wasn't good... "Please welcome Mei Misaki to the class. She'll be helping out."

"What the hell? This is bullshit. We shouldn't even been adding someone. It's not right." Ruby muttered. "I heard that she's supposed to have been in the class when she was a student." Lack said. The kids were utterly shocked. Someone who had survived! They had learned that Mr. Sakakibara was also a student in Class 3-3 when he went to this school. Diamond sighed. "This isn't going to help. We have to deal with it."

Death. Death was around. It should have been easy to see but it wasn't. Silver had been all that surprised. In fact, Silver had welcomed the fact. His Father had only been getting sicker lately. So this had been for the best. Silver sighed and got up. "Don't you want some time to say goodbye?" The doctor asked. "No, it's fine. I've had all my life to say goodbye." Silver replied.

"Trip! I'm going on a trip with my class!" Ash said in an excited voice. "Oh really? That'll be fun, where are you going?" Red asked. "Um... I think it was on a boat ride? I don't really remember..." Ash said with a frown. "That's fine. Don't worry about it. Just have fun and be careful." Red whispered as he hugged his brother. How was he to know that death was following his younger brother's class also?

Red stared at the news. He was just feeling numb. So damn numb. No one knew exactly what happened. Somehow a train crashed into the bus. Killing everyone on the bus. But Red wasn't the only one to lose a sibling, Gold Izuna had also lost his younger brother. Red sighed, Gold probably wouldn't be one to care. He was cold and heartless at times...

"Mom... Don't cry..." Gold whispered. "I can't go through this...! I want my baby back!" Gold's Mother sobbed. Gold squeezed his eyes shut. Why did he feel so bad? Why did he actually feel so... Sad? He hated his younger brother, didn't he? So why was he actually feeling so horrible? "Mom... Don't worry... You have me... You have me..."

"A class trip? Really? Haven't you seen what happen to that bus full of kids?" Pearl asked. "Pearl Sekkachi, please do not question it. We got the request approved by the Principle." Mei said as she looked at him. "But still...! I don't want to die!" Pearl shouted. A few other kids agreed with him. "Students! Don't! Don't panic. I went on a class trip when I was in this class. So did Mei. Don't be scared! We'll protect you!" Mr. Sakakibara exclaimed.

The students hiked up the hill. "I don't understand why we have to do this." Lack muttered. "I heard that there is a place to hang out at? I'm not too sure. Mr. Sakakibara must have a reason why we're heading up here." Black whispered. The sky rumbled. "Man. It's going to rain..." Pearl complained. "Well... You brought an umbrella, right?" Diamond asked. "Yea, but..." Pearl started to say.  
The rain started to pour down. Pearl opened up his umbrella. The students walked over to where they'd be staying. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the smell of burnt flesh was in the air. There was a few screams before the students scrambled away from the dead body. Diamond blinked as he stared at Pearl. How could his friend be dead? As the students scrambled away Emerald tripped, he had always been smaller than everyone else so no one noticed. By the time anyone really noticed anything off, the death total on the trip was up to two. White began to tremble. "I... I can't take it!" White screamed before she took off running towards an cliff. "WAIT! DON'T! SIS!" Black screamed. It was far too late. Everyone glanced around at each other and began to shake. "Students! Please stay calm!" Mr. Sakakibara yelled. It didn't do much help Lack Two had decided to jump off the cliff like White. The students stared at each other and Crystal screamed.

"What will we do? We're doomed!" Crystal wailed. Gold rubbed Crystal's back. "It'll be fine. I heard... I heard Mr. Sakakibara talking to Mei. Apparently, if the 'non-existent' one dies, then the curse will end. We have to find the 'extra'!" Gold exclaimed. Before Crystal could even respond Sapphire busted into the room. "What is going on?!"Crystal asked. Sapphire climbed out the window. "Wait!" Crystal yelled as she climbed out after her.  
Crystal noticed it was a small ledge, barely enough room for her to move. "Sapphire! What's going on?" Crystal cried out. "No! Go back! Please!" Sapphire begged. Crystal was utterly confused. "I just want to know what's goin-" Crystal didn't even get to finish her sentence before she almost slipped. "JUST GO BACK!" Sapphire sobbed before jumping into an open window.

"Sapphire Birch! You cannot hide the truth from me! I know you are the 'Casualty'." Mei stated as she approached the young girl. "No please...! I don't know what you're talking about! You're wrong! I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" Sapphire screamed. "I am truly sorry. But this is the only way to save everyone." Mei raised the axe and swiftly brought it down on Sapphire's head. There was a loud scream from outside. Mei turned and saw Crystal slip. Mei's eyes widened and she raced to get outside.

As soon as Mei was outside she saw the colour of death. "No... It can't be..." Mei whispered. "Mei! What's-" Mr. Sakakibara stopped and stared at Crystal. "What did I do wrong Kouichi? I saw the colour of death on Sapphire! So how come the curse is still happening?!" Mei sobbed as she clung to Mr. Sakakibara.


	10. Stupid Curse

Gold had heard Crystal scream and raced outside. He saw her still body and his eyes widened. There wasn't anything he could do. He turned to leave when he heard Mr. Sakakibara call out to him...

"Gold Izuna! What are you doing out here?" Mr. Sakakibara asked. "I was... I was just..." Gold said as he backed away. "Wait. Kouichi. That boy. He... He has the colour of death!" Mei exclaimed. "The colour of death? But that would mean...!" They two adults stared at the scared boy was who also another 'Casualty'. Tears were streaming down Gold's face and Mei and Mr. Sakakibara knew what had to be done, they hardly even noticed when Silver came out...

_It had been just shortly after the school year had ended. Gold had been excited to finally be in Grade 9. He was excited and wanted to celebrate. He and his friends went off. The group was Gold, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby. The six of them were off getting treats and just hanging out at the beach. Sapphire had been the one to suggest swimming.  
_ _No one thought it was a bad idea. In fact it was pretty hot outside. So they went into the water. No one thought to make sure that Gold could swim safely. He was an okay swimmer and liked to show off. Sapphire swam out to bring him back to shore, she only had gotten about halfway before the boat came speeding by. It separated her from Gold and caught her off-guard. She went under and didn't come back up. Silver hurried in to save Gold, he had always been a good swimmer. By the time he reached Gold the other had gone under. Silver managed to drag Gold back but it was too late..._

"No." Gold said as he backed away. "Please don't." Gold begged. Silver reached over and grabbed Gold. "You shouldn't be here! I remember now! I remember! You died!" Silver screamed. His stomach felt so sick now. All this time he had been hanging out with a dead person... "...You drowned! You drowned! I tried to save you but I couldn't! You and Sapphire died that day!" Silver exclaimed. "Silver...! No! I don't know what you're talking about!" Gold screamed as he struggled to get away.  
Mei walked towards the two struggling boys. "Silver. To end the curse you must return the dead back to death." Mei stated. Silver looked at Mei slightly shocked. "You mean... We have to kill him again?!" Silver exclaimed. Mr. Sakakibara nodded his head. "It's the only way. Back when I was a student in Class 3-3, my aunt... She was the 'extra'... I had to kill her to end the curse." He explained. Silver looked at Gold and felt the tears stinging his eyes. "Okay... Okay..."


	11. Epilogue

The curse of Class 3-3 had left them with 46 dead people (48 if you included the two 'Extras'). The deaths were proof that the curse was still going strong after 48 years. It wasn't really that big of a deal to most of the surviving students. A few of them had moved away, they just didn't want to be questions by anyone who might have been going into Class 3-3 next year. Only four had stayed in Yomiyama. Silver, Yellow, Red and Ruby.

Silver walked through the graveyard. He headed over to a shaded area. Silver paused at a gave before continuing on his way. Sapphire's grave had been recently visited; new flowers had been placed there. Silver headed back farther towards a newer grave. Once he reached there, he turned to the grave beside it. Silver knelt down and placed some flowers on the grave. "...I'm sorry... I didn't want to... But I had to..." Silver whispered as he got up. Silver knew he had to leave now. He and the other three had been asked to speak to the soon to be students of Class 3-3. Silver took a few more seconds to look at his friend's grave before heading for the school. Hopefully this could be prevented next year...

_**The End** _


End file.
